Destination
by animezgrl
Summary: Sakura, a poor girl in a rich school. What will she do when the 4 richest guy bullies her around especially Syaoran? Will the hatred turn to love? SS ET
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like this fanfic!! There is going to be so much characters in this fanfic so some of them I just made up the names. I made the english names. But I need more names. Maybe you guys can help me.... plz review my story plz plz plz!!! Lol. Give good or bad comments, I dont care...The characters belongs to CLAMP, instead of the ones I made up.... Oh yeah and theres going to be a group call 'F4' in this, I got it from the chinese pop group and the story outline resemblance the chinese series 'Meteor Garden' but its really different....Finally, here's the story.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1  
  
It was a hot summer's day but the heat that college students faced in Tai Hei University was none that they ever felt before. It felt like the sun had moved from it's original place and now was right next to Earth. Tai Hei University is one of the best of the best universities there ever is. It is said that if you successfully graduated from the school, anywhere you look for jobs, they will accept you instantly. The school is the richest school in the country and is owned by the one of the richest man in the world. Since the school is the most expensive school, they only accept rich people. There are very few, if any, people that gets in because they are extremely smart. Even if you are very smart, the chance of getting accepted to the school is very slim. But if you are rich and can afford the school, then you have more chance of getting accepted to the school. If the school is that rich, then why is the students in Tai Hei University suffering from heat, none that they ever endure before? Doesn't the school have any air conditioner? Well it is because the school system had suddenly went beserk and the air conditioner had stopped working, and the heater is turned on instead. And the school's official couldnt stop the heater from running.Everyone was crowding on to the halls chattering and spreading rumors. The latest news was that somebody had hacked into the school system and doing this for some big prank. The event was large enough for the school's principle, Mr. Huang, to be on the halls and stopping kids he suspected might have done that and questioning them.   
  
"I told you for the hundreth time, it wasn't me! I dont know how to hack into anything. I dont even know how to run a computer!" a kid said rolling his eyes as she was questioned by Mr. Huang.  
  
"Dont think I dont know who you are! I have records of your troublemaking while you're in this school!" Mr. Huang said to another kid.  
  
The kid rolled his eyes and then said "that doesn't prove anything! The incident happened during lunchtime, and in lunch, I was eating with my friends without leaving the cafeteria once! If you dont believe me, then ask my friends!"  
  
"If I find out who did this, I will make sure that they are expelled" Mr. Huang threatened.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Zachary Chen said pulling on his friend's Sakura Kinomoto's arm, tugging her to the huge crowd. "Watch this"  
  
"Oh god, it's hot enough already! You dont have to pull me to a group of people to make it hotter!" Sakura exclaimed and tiptoed to see over people. They were gathered around the principle and a kid.   
  
"Your friends told me that you were not in lunch!" the principle said.  
  
"Because I was in the bathroom" the guy said.   
  
"Yeah right" the principle snickered. "How can you be in the bathroom for the whole entire time?" the principle ask.  
  
"Because- cause..." the guy said.  
  
"It's proobably not him" Sakura heard a voice behind her said. And instantly she knew who it belongs to. It belonged to a classmate of hers, Brenda. "It's probably someone who is low class and spends their time learning how to hack into the school's system as a joke"  
  
Sakura tried to ignored her. "Maybe it is the girl in front of me"  
  
Sakura turned around and said "Why dont you shut your mouth! I am telling you, I wont do these stuff. But I am not sure about you..."  
  
Brenda gave her a look of disgust and then snickered. The friends that was with her laughed. And then they all left.   
  
"Oh fine if you really want to know...it was because I was having diarrhea" the kid said with his cheeks turning pink. Everyone laughed at that.  
  
Just then two guys, Yukito and Takashi , walked in the crowd. Everyone made way for them. "What's going on here?" Yukito asked the principle.  
  
"We're trying to find out the person that caused this heat" Mr. Huang said.  
  
"Man, it's hot. When I find the guy that did this, I will kill him man!" Takashi said. Everyone shuddered when he said that.  
  
"The whole system is destroyed and it's going to cost us alot!" Yukito said.  
  
"I know who it is!" a girl name Vicki called out. Everyone looked to her direction. "It's him!" she said pointing to a guy by the name of Harry. "The other day, I heard him telling one of his friends on how to hack into things. And in lunch I didnt even see him"  
  
"It wasnt-t me!" Harry said. Yukito and Takashi walked up near him.  
  
"So you know how to hack into programs?" Yukito ask.  
  
"Ye-yeah" he said looking down. "But I swear I didnt do this"  
  
"Then where were you in lunch?" Takashi ask.  
  
"I-I dont know" Harry siad shaking.  
  
"Would you know if we beat you up?" Takashi ask.  
  
"It wasnt me, ok?" Harry yelled. It seem he took the very last bit of courage to say that.  
  
Yukito laughed with a nod and then both of them started to punch him.   
  
"Why isnt anyone stopping them?" Sakura ask "I'll stop them!"  
  
"No dont!" Zachary exclaimed "You know who they are?"  
  
"I dont care who they are. All I think think is that it is not right for them to beat him up" Sakura said.  
  
"Hello?! Sakura! It is Yukito and Takashi ! They are the owner of the school, so nobody can stop them. If anyone is against them - even the teachers - they will be kicked out of this school and that includes you!" Zachary said.  
  
"I dont care! They can't just hurt someone without knowing the real case first!" she exclaimed and before she knows it she was knocked down by a guy. Another guy followed the guy that knocked her down into the scene.  
  
"Are you ok?" Zachary ask helping her up.  
  
"Who are they? Knocking people down and not even apologizing or saying sorry" Sakura said brushing dirt off her clothes.  
  
"Hey Eriol, look at this" the guy that just walked into the group said laughing.  
  
"Stop!" Eriol said to Yukito and Takashi.  
  
"Why?" Yukito ask.  
  
"Just stop! It's not him that did it. I know who the real person that did it is" Eriol said.  
  
"Who?" Takashi ask as they finally stopped beating Harry up.  
  
"Syaoran Li" Eriol said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What?" both Takashi and Yukito ask. The principle looked pink.  
  
"I thought it was funny but I didnt know it would be this funny" the guy that knocked her down said laughing.  
  
"Why you..." Yukito said laughing.  
  
And the four of them left.  
  
"Everyone! Nothing to watch! Back to your class" Mr. Huang ordered.  
  
The students groaned and they were saying "how can we learn in this heat?"   
  
Sakura went to help Harry up when the halls was almost cleared up. "Are you ok?" she ask helping him up.  
  
"Yeah..." he grunted in pain and stood up. He has bruises in his face and arms.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Sakura ask.  
  
"I know right. You look like you can hardly walk" Zachary said.  
  
"Yeah I am alright, I guess" Harry said.  
  
"It's all that, what's his name - Syan - fault!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"It's Syaoran" Zachary corrected her.  
  
"Oh well, what can you do?" Harry shrugged.  
  
***  
  
The schoolbell rang and students raced out of the school building to get fresh cool air. The air outside was more cooler than the ones compared in the school. People was relieved of being released from the heat in the school.   
  
"Can I come over to dinner tonight?" Zachary ask as they stepped out and felt the breezy day.  
  
"You always come over like everyday without asking. Why start now?" Sakura joked.  
  
"Just kidding, I am not coming over!" Zachary said laughing "My aunt is over at my house tonight so I dont have to be stuck with my mom's horrible cooking"  
  
"Ok. I need to find Chiharu, so...bye" Sakura said waving to him.  
  
She went to the corner of the school where they said that they're going to meet. Chiharu's back was facing her and from far away, she realized a guy next to her.   
  
"No! Get away from me!" Sakura heard Chiharu ordered as she went nearer.  
  
"Oh c'mon...." the guy said taking her in the arms.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Sakura said pushing the guy. The guy instantly turned around and she realized that it was Yukito .   
  
"And who are you?" he ask smirking at her.  
  
"Dont ask who I am. I know who you are and that's all that matters!" she said and turned to Chiharu "Chiharu, dont talk to him or listen to him. He is not someone who you should befriend"  
  
Just then Syaoran and Takashi came out from across the street and walking their direction.  
  
"I was just asking her if she wants to go to the bar with me. Nothing bad" Yukito said.  
  
"Well, she doesnt want to" Sakura said "Not with you, at least"  
  
"What's taking so long, man?" Syaoran ask Yukito.  
  
"I was just asking a girl out" Yukito said and then pointed at Sakura "but a chicken came and stopped me"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and smirked and then faced Chiharu "c'mon pretty girl. Dont you know who he is? He's Yukito , probably the richest guy you can go out with"  
  
"C'mon Chiharu, dont listen to these idiots. Let's go" Sakura said pulling Chiharu's arms.  
  
"No one ever speaks like this to us" Syaoran said and the three guys stopped both of them from going.  
  
"I know who you are. You're the one who made the heater of the school turn on on this hot day" Sakura said to Syaoran and turned to Yukito and Takashi "and you two beat an innocent man for no reason and didnt even apologize"  
  
"We dont apologize to anyone" Takashi said.  
  
"Your girlfriend have to come with us" Syaoran said.  
  
"Or else what?" Sakura said.  
  
"Or else we will stay here all day and you guys wont get to leave" Syaoran said.  
  
"Why dont I just--" Chiharu began but Sakura cut her off.  
  
"And then I'll call the cops" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran smiled and then said "you know, in all my life, no one ever spoke like that to me. Who do you think you are? Do you think the cops will favor us or a little mouse like you?"  
  
Before they know it, Sakura's fist ran through Syaoran's face hardly.  
  
"Run!" Sakura ordered as she grabbed Chiharu's arm and they broke off running.  
  
***  
  
It took seconds for Syaoran to realized what the girl just did to him. He felt his the part where the girl hit him. It was numb but seconds later, his feelings came back and it felt as if his face was swollen.  
  
"Do you want us to deck her for you?" Yukito ask.  
  
"Nah...I'll get her back some other day" Syaoran said feeling his now bruised up face.  
  
Just then a car pulled up in front of them. The window opened and seated in the driver's seat was Eriol.  
  
"Why are you guys still here?" Eriol ask.  
  
"Nothing" Syaoran replied.  
  
"C'mon, get on in the car" Eriol said and the three of them got on.  
  
They went to the bar that they always go to. The bar was owned by Gary , the father of Eriol, Yukito, and Takashi.   
  
"Four jugs of beer" Takashi said to the waiter as they got seats.  
  
"Make that three" Eriol said "I dont want to drink"  
  
"I can't believe what that girl just did to me man!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Your cheeks is turning blue now" Yukito said.  
  
"I'll get that girl!" Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol laughed and then said "why dont you forget about it? I mean, you never got hit by anybody before. Now you know how it feels like"  
  
"No one ever hit you before either. You want me to hit you to see how it feels like?" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, get that girl! Teach her a lesson" Takashi said.  
  
"Dont worry, I will...and don't stop me Eriol. I know you're soft hearted, you wouldnt even hurt a fly. But I am different" Syaoran said as they snickered.  
  
"I didnt say anything" Eriol said.  
  
"Anyway, my dad said that you can come with to Paris next week" Yukito said.  
  
"What for?" Syaoran ask.  
  
"Just to hang out and stuff. I heard that they have the best beer and wine there. And Yukito, there are pretty girls too" Takashi said.  
  
"But I dont have any money to afford the trip" Syaoran said.  
  
"Who said you have to afford anything? We are paying for it" Eriol said.  
  
"I dont get why you guys treat me so good. I mean, I am totally different from you guys. I am poor...and stuff. I am not even your brother" Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, it might be because we have known you since we're kids and we treat you as if you are our blood related brother" Eriol said "It doesnt matter if you're poor or rich. Nothing will change the fact that you're like a brother to us"  
  
Takashi and Yukito nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anyway, see you guys later" Yukito said standing up and walking toward the groups of girls in the bar.  
  
***  
  
"That was close!" Sakura said letting a breath out and looking back to see if anyone was following them.  
  
"What did you just do?" Chiharu ask.  
  
"Dont worry about. That would teach them never to mess with you again" Sakura said.  
  
"But they wont let you go! They will do something bad to you" Chiharu said.  
  
"No they wont" Sakura said "Just--dont worry about me. I can handle them. They think that they are all that because they're rich!"  
  
"Anyway, thank you for helping me" Chiharu said.  
  
"You're my friend. I am not going let those idiot take you. I always see them causing trouble in my school. Doesnt their parents teach them anything. But of course not because are brothers and from the same lousy parents that dont teach them any manners" Sakura said.  
  
"What are you talking about? If they hear you, you'll be dead!" Chiharu said "You know who their parents are?"  
  
"No, but if I do...I will--" Sakura began.  
  
"How can you not know him? He's the richest man in the whole world" Chiharu said.  
  
"So the richest man in the world has three lousy sons. Yukito, Takashi, and Syran--I mean Syaoran. To me they're worthless piece of junk that god has created!" Sakura said.  
  
Chiharu put her hands over her friend's mouth. "Dont say these things out loud. Anyway, you didnt name all his sons. His sons are Yukito, Takashi, and Eriol. Everybody just thinks that Syaoran is the son, but he's not"  
  
"What?" Sakura ask "How can Syaoran not be the son? He always hangs with them. And--if nobody knows that Syaoran isnt the son...how do you know?"  
  
"Because, when I was young, Syaoran use to be my neighbor. but he moved away. But now, I still remember him because when he was young he always caused trouble. He is not even rich" Chiharu said.  
  
"But he acts like a snob and that he is their brother" Sakura said.  
  
"You better not say this in front of their face or else--" Chiharu said "Just dont say it"  
  
"All rich people is a snob. I will faint in front of you if I meet one that isnt. But I dont know anyone that acts as if they're rich even though they're not" Sakura said angrily.  
  
They walked up to a bar.   
  
"This is the bar that I work in" Chiharu said.  
  
"Are you sure your parents are ok with you working in a bar?" Sakura ask.  
  
"They dont care. As long as I come home by ten" Chiharu said "Anyway, this is my first time working in a bar, so I am kind of nervous"  
  
"I'll go in with you but...I can't. I got to get my bike and then go home. I'll come and visit you some other days" Sakura said.  
  
***  
  
Sakura pushed open the door to her small house. There was no light except for the little sunlight that passed through the window curtains. She wondered where her mother is. Usually, she is back at home by the time she gets home from school. She turned on the light and looked around and found the house deserted. She has a mother, a father, and an older brother. Her brother had moved out of their house because he thinks that he was old enough to live by himself. So now, she only live with her mom and dad. Her mom works at a store, selling clothes. Her dad opens a restaurant and works in it. She was cooking when the door opened. She went to look at her mother coming in from the door.  
  
"Mom!" she exclaimed "Where were you? It's good that you just came back. I just finish cooking"  
  
"I was playing mahjong at the neighbor's house" her mother, Nadeshiko, said. She looked at Sakura suspiciously and then ask "why are you being so good today? You never cook dinner for us! It's always me that cooks for you and your dad!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I always help out!" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, quickly eat and then go help out your father at his restaurant" Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Aww...do I have to?" Sakura ask "there are always so much people there and they are always so mean to me"  
  
"Yes you have to. Your dad is getting old, and he dont have that much energy as he use to have" her mom said.  
  
"If he dont have so much energy then why does he always have the energy to gamble?" Sakura ask "I mean it. If he havent gamble, we would've be richer than we are now"  
  
Nadeshiko just broke off to a weak smile.  
  
Sakura rode her bike to town. It takes her ten to fifteen minutes on her bike to get to the restaurant. She rode on her bike while looking at the other stores and the same neighbors.  
  
"Hi" she said as she passed one of her neighbors that worked in a gas station.  
  
"Hey!" he said waving back.  
  
C'mon, she told herself, she see a car in the end of the street going to her direction and she want to cross it so she dont have to wait for the car to pass her. But just as she raced across the street, another car turned in the intersection, coming to her. She screamed as she thought about the car hitting her. Before she knew it, she fell off her bike and the car stopped an inch from her. All she felt was the pain on her arm and leg that she had fell on. She quickly stood up with her bike and looked at the driver. She was about to apologize when she realized it was Eriol that was driving and with his brothers and Syaoran. The window opened.  
  
"It's you again?" she heard Syaoran ask "Next time you should watch where you're going! Unless you're blind. Wait a minute...are you blind?' She heard laughter.  
  
"You're the ones who should be watching out for people. Anyway, I shouldnt waste time talking to you guys" she said getting on her bike and leaving.  
  
"I'll get you back for hitting in my face! You just watch!" Syaoran screamed to her. He turned to Eriol and then ask "too bad you have to stop an inch from hitting her. No one will care if you actually hit her, you know"  
  
***  
  
"What?" Sakura ask the customer.  
  
"Are you free tonight?" the man ask.  
  
"I was asking you what you want to order. And for your information, I am only twenty one years old" she said looking at the fourty year old man.  
  
"I was trying to ask you if you can come to my house and fix the computer! Kids these days" he said.  
  
"Uhh...ok" she said looking away "Walter, can you get the order for this table instead?" She ask one of the waiter.  
  
"Dad" she said massaging her father's, Fujitaka, neck "What else is there for me to do?"  
  
"You can take other people's order" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Can I do something else?" she ask.  
  
"Unless...you want to deliver orders?" he ask.  
  
"Ok! I'll do that" she exclaimed. The thought of not having to face weird or perverted people race through her mind happily.  
  
"The order's are in the counter with the address stamped in it. Just deliver it and dont get lost!" her father warned.  
  
Sakura went to the counter and saw the bags ready for delivery. She scanned through the bags to see which she wants to deliver. All of the address was someone that she wasnt familiar with.  
  
"Here, you can take this to the daycare if you want" one of the workers said, seeing her rumaging through the orders.  
  
"Why's there that much bags to the daycare?" she ask.  
  
"I dont know..." he said pretend to be thinking "maybe because there are only so many kids in the daycare"  
  
"Oh" she said scratching her head stupidly.  
  
It was easy to find the daycare since she pass it almost everyday. The daycare has cute little kids. And even the look outside brings back memories of her when she was young. The daycare was the only one in many miles, so she went to this daycare when she was young. She opened the door to the daycare where kids was playing.  
  
"Oh, look kids, food came!" the teacher, Mrs. Tsutsumi, said. She remembered Mrs. Tsutsumi when she was young. She use to be so nice to every of the kids. Now she only see her when she goes and visit her.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Tsutsumi" Sakura said as kids rush to her.  
  
"Hi Sakura, helping your dad with his work?" Mrs. Tsutsumi ask.  
  
"Yeah" she said laying down the food "You need any help?"  
  
"No, if you want to stay a little and play with the kids, you can" Mrs. Tsutsumi said.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura said looking at the little kids rushing to get food. She helped serve the food to the kids.  
  
"What's your name?" she ask a kid who is eating the noodles.  
  
"Jake" the little kid said. Sakura looked at him as he chomped on his food. She looked at the desk and in the basket was folded paper fireflies. It was so pretty in the colored paper that it was folded in. She remember when she was young, her older brother, Touya, always fold it for her. He had promised her that he would teach her when she older, but he never did.  
  
"You made this?" she ask Jake.  
  
"No" he said and she felt stupid for asking that. Of course no little kid can fold something that pretty and perfect. "A big brother - I forgot his name - folded it. He was trying to fold a thousand of it for me. But he doesnt have time so he promised me that he would fold it for me some other day!"  
  
"Really? I would like to ask him to teach me how to fold" she said.  
  
"If you come tomorrow, maybe you can meet him" Jake said.  
  
"Ok" she said. She went to Mrs. Tsutsumi and ask "how come we dont have free snacks when I was in this daycare?"  
  
"Oh, it was because no one was rich enough to buy anything for the kids those days. But this guy, he's really rich, you probably know him. He comes here and visit the kids often. He's a really sweet young man.   
  
Never saw any rich man as nice as him. He contributes money to this daycare and always but free lunches. You should know him. He's around your age" Mrs. Tsutsumi said.  
  
"Really?" she ask thinking to herself. She dont know any rich guy that is nice. "I dont think I know him"  
  
"Well, if you want to meet him, you can always come here. He comes here often" Mrs. Tsutsumi said.  
  
She spent the rest of the afternoon staying in the daycare with the kids. She liked the place because the daycare reminded her of old times when life was caerfree and fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

2  
  
"Where were you?" Sakura's mother immediately ask when she got home. She left the daycare after she watched every kid got picked up by their parents.  
  
"I was at the daycare. Do you know, the one I use to go to?" Sakura ask.  
  
"Yeah, and you can forget all about your father?" her mother ask.  
  
"C'mon mom! He has enough workers to help him. And dad doesn't even care" she said.  
  
"Who said?" her father, Fujitaka ask looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Fine fine" Sakura said "I'll make it up to you after I take a shower" She ran to the shower before anyone can open their mouths.  
  
"C'mon..." Mitzuki Hiiragizawa said tugging on Eriol's arm in the bar.  
  
"I'll go instead" Yukito said grabbing her hands out of Eriol.  
  
"No" Mitzuki said flinging his hands off her.  
  
"Hey! You cant speak to your older cousin like this" Yukito exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, cousin Eriol, I am only bringing you to meet my friends! Is there anything wrong with that?" Mitzuki ask.  
  
"I don't want to meet them then" Eriol said placing the drink on the table and lying back in the seat. Syaoran and Takashi just smirked.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. You're trying to set him up with them" Yukito said.  
  
"So? What's wrong with that? I never saw cousin Eriol with any girl. The last girl I saw him was with that Stephanie" Mitzuki blurted out.  
  
Yukito covered his cousin's mouth. Everyone looked nervously at Eriol.  
  
He looked around and gave a little smile and then said "it's ok to speak about her, you know"  
  
"At least he is not like you" Syaoran said "You're with every guy you see. I better get out of your sight before you go after me too"  
  
"Shut up. This is none of your business" Mitzuki said.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran ask standing up.  
  
"Sit down, man" Takashi said calming him down.  
  
"Fine then" Mitzuki stomped away.  
  
"Girls these days" Takashi muttered under his breath.   
  
Within minutes the bar door slammed opened and a group of four guys entered the bar.  
  
"Look who it is" Takashi said.   
  
It was the group in which they called themselves 'Black Teen'. They go to another school that their fathers own. And their father is another of the richest man in the universe. Even though Black Teen is their enemy, their fathers surprisingly happens to be good friends. Black teen approached right in front of them.  
  
"Look, some rats are in our seats" Randy Tan, one of the four Black Teen said.  
  
"I think you need to look at the mirror to figure out who's the real rat here" Takashi said laying back in the seat cooly.  
  
"And since when did these seats became your seats?" Syaoran ask.  
  
"Since when my girl started to invite me here" the toughest and oldest of the group, Leon Tan, said.  
  
"Then go away and find your own seats. You guys are annoying" Yukito said.  
  
"Do you think we will give up easily, then you really don't know us" Drew Tan said.  
  
"What do you say? Do you agree?" Leon ask Eriol.  
  
Eriol just rolled his eyes and looked the other direction.  
  
"He said he doesn't even want to bother will your guys nonsense" Syaoran said standing up "If you don't go in a second, your parents will have some medical bills to worry about"All four of Black Teen laughed.  
  
Just then Mitzuki approached them.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that you guys knew each other" Mitzuki said.  
  
Takashi and Yukito stood up and said in unison "what's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know?" Mitzuki ask "This is my new boyfriend, Leon"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Bobby Tan ask.  
  
Syaoran grabbed Mitzuki's hand and pulled her aside. "You can't have him as a boyfriend!"  
  
"Why not?" Mitzuki ask pulling Syaoran's hand away from her.  
  
"Because...you don't know who they are. They're not people you're suppose to hang out with" Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I know who they are. What are they going to do to me? Relax. He's just a boyfriend" Mitzuki said.  
  
"And you cant do that" Yukito said approaching them.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do. I am a big girl now. I think I can make my own decision!" Mitzuki said.  
  
"No you cant!" Takashi scolded.  
  
"Why? Ok...give me a reason first" she said.  
  
"I can give you a hundred reasons" Takashi said "First, I don't think Leon will take you seriously. He probably has a thousand other girls. And plus, if you hang out with them too much, they're going to influence you to do things that will get you in big trouble"  
  
"I know them more than you. I think I can trust them. That's only what you heard!" Mitzuki exclaimed.  
  
"No! It's what we know" Syaoran said.  
  
"People say stuff like that about you guys. Like you guys break into stores and steal money and are a big bunch of selfish losers. But I don't listen to other people! I think you guys are the nicest and the best cousin. So if people say stuff about the Black Teen doesn't necessary mean they're true!" she said.  
  
"C'mon Eriol! That's your cousin and so far, you have said nothing. Help us!" Vanness nudged him.  
  
"I think that Mitzuki has her own choices and I know she will make the choice that's the best for her" Eriol simply said.  
  
"See?" Mitzuki said and left to her boyfriend.  
  
They saw Leon gave a wicked smile to them before they left the bar.  
  
"What was that?" Syaoran ask Eriol.  
  
"What was what?" Eriol ask.  
  
"You were suppose to tell YOUR COUSIN that she's not suppose to hang out with the Black Teen" Syaoran said.  
  
"I think she is old enough to know the difference between right and wrong" Eriol said.  
  
"Let's just hope you're right" Yukito said giving him an evil eye.  
  
It was probably midnight when they left the bar that night. Eriol's red Mercedes was parked out in the sidewalk. When all of them was seated in the car, a pretty girl came up to them. She knocked on the window.Eriol pulled up the window.  
  
"Hey, don't start the car" the girl said.  
  
"Why?" Eriol ask.  
  
"Because my cousins did something to it. I think he pulled the wire and if you start it, your car will go crazy" the girl said.  
  
"And who's your cousin?" Syaoran ask.  
  
"You know, the Black Teen" she said.  
  
"And why should we believe you?" Takashi ask.  
  
"Because...I don't want you to end up dead" the girl said.  
  
"And why should we still believe you?" Syaoran ask.  
  
"Fine. If you want. You can start the car and if it you can't stop it. It wont be my fault" the girl said.  
  
"C'mon guys" Eriol said getting out of the car.  
  
"Oh God. How do we get home now?" Takashi ask.  
  
"How about you give us a ride, pretty girl?" Yukito ask putting his hand around the girl.  
  
She sighed and then said "but I don't know...why should I trust you guys in my car?"  
  
"Fine if you don't want to give us a ride, then just say it. Anyway, I don't trust being in your car" Syaoran said.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you all a ride home except you!" she said to Syaoran.  
  
"Ok!" Yukito said happily.  
  
"I'll go home alone then. I don't need you!" Syaoran said walking away.  
  
"Hey!" Eriol called "You're aren't serious, right?" But Syaoran kept on walking.  
  
"So...whoever you are, you're giving us a ride, right?" Yukito ask.  
  
"My name is Meilin" she said "And yes, I will give you a ride. The three guys introduced themselves.  
  
"So what about your car, Eriol?" she ask.  
  
"Someone will tow it away and I'll buy a new one" he said simply.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura ask Zhachary as he peered in the corner of the school.  
  
"Just checking" he said.  
  
"For what?" she ask.  
  
"Aren't you scared?" he ask.  
  
"Of what?" she ask getting annoyed.  
  
"Remember you told me that the rich guys said that they're going to get you today" Zhachary said peering the other side of school.  
  
Sakura pulled Zhachary in the school and then said "You aren't serious about that, right? I mean what are you worrying about. Let me worry about my own business."  
  
"Don't tell me that you really want them to beat you up?" he ask.  
  
"Don't tell me that you take them seriously. They're just a bunch of big losers!" she said.  
  
It was science class and the teacher was explaining formulas for chemistry in a monotone. The class was half sleeping even though their eyes are opened. Zhachary was scribbling things and cartoons in the side of his notebooks as usual and Sakura was staring in the ceiling and zooming off to space. The teacher was talking endlessly at some point and asking questions which no one knew the answers to.   
  
"Can I pease get a hand?" the teacher ask.  
  
The class gave him a tired look. Sakura stifled her fiftieth yawn.  
  
"Ok, I'll pick anybody to answer my question" the teacher said.  
  
"How about you, Sakura?" he ask.  
  
"Huh?" she ask sitting up as soon. She stared at him blankly without knowing what question he just ask or how to answer it.  
  
Just then the door slammed loudly opened that made Sakura jumped from her seat and everybody to wake up. Four guys walked in and everyone was surprised to speak. Sakura just stared at them - Eriol, Yukito, Takashi, and Syaoran - for a split second.The teacher looked scared of them too and stared soundlessly at them.  
  
"Go on teaching. We're going to be part of your class today" Takashi said.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and then looked at her friend, Nakuru's, seat next to her. She doesn't know why Nakuru didn't show up to school. All she's doing now is hoping that they don't sit in the seat next to her.Please don't sit next to me, please don't sit next to me, she closed her eyes praying silently. Don't sit next to me, don't sit next to--.  
  
"Oh you again?" she heard a familiar voice.  
  
She opened her eyes a little and saw Syaoran's face. She looked the other side ignoring him. Syaoran just stifled a tiny smile.The teacher continued his boring lesson again. But there was something else in his voice. He was probably trembling because of the fear of what the four guys are going to do to him.   
  
"Yo, about yesterday" Syaoran began to her in a low voice. She was surprised that she would ever to live to see the day that he speaks gently and in a low voice that is not disruptive.  
  
"I don't want to talk about yesterday" she said "I forgot all about yesterday"  
  
"But I cant forget about yesterday. I'll have to get you back for that. But--I decided not to because I am too busy to beat you up" he said.  
  
"I don't care if you beat me up or not. Does it look like I'm scared of you?" she ask still looking at the other direction.  
  
"Sakura, can you be quiet?" the teacher ask.  
  
She could see Syaoran stifled another bigger smile from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Nakuru, I hate you, she thought, why can't you come to school today? Now I have a loser sitting next to me... Just then the door opened and a breathless Nakuru came in the class. All of a sudden, the classroom turned so bright to Sakura of happiness. Sakura finally looked around to see where the rest of the four guys was sitting. They were seated all in the back except for Syaoran which was next to her. Nakuru walked confusedly up to her seat which was seated by Syaoran.  
  
"Umm...I think you're seated in my seat" Nakuru said.  
  
"So?" Syaoran ask.  
  
"So can you sit somewhere else?" she ask.  
  
"You know who I am?" he ask.  
  
For a brief second all Nakuru did was stared at him blanclessly but then her eyes turned big.  
  
"Oh...I'll sit somewhere else" she said.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly. "Wait!" she then screamed out and the whole class was looking at them and the teacher had stopped teaching.  
  
"Forget about it. It doesn't matter where I sit" Nakuru said.  
  
"That's not the point!" she yelled. "You!" she said and then point hardly at Syaoran's chest.  
  
"What?" he ask chuckling. By that time, the rest of his three friends was behind him.  
  
"You don't have any manners! Did your parents teach you any manners? Do you think things always go however you wish like just because you're rich. Well, if you go out to the real world, you'll realize that life will never go like anyway you want it if you don't give people respect first. If your parents doesn't teach you, I will teach you! You know what you deserve now? You're attitude deserves about a thousand slaps in your face. I wish I can give you a thousand slaps right now. So why don't you grow up and show some respect?" she said it all in a blob. Everyone was staring at her without blinking. And even the four guys was speechless.  
  
All of a sudden all the color returned to Syaoran and it seem like he just woke up from a dream. He grabbed her shirt and she could see his fist an inch away from her face when Eriol pulled his hands and Nakuru yelled stop.  
  
"Please don't do anything to Sakura!" Nakuru pleaded "Don't hurt her"  
  
"Ok, I wont" Syaoran said smiling again "But you have to go out with my friend Yukito tonight at seven.  
  
"What?" Both Yukito and Nakuru and Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"Ok" Nakuru said giving Sakura a look meaning not to disagree "But don't do anything bad to Sakura"  
  
"We wont, don't worry. Anyway, let's leave. Is it just me or is this class boring?" he ask loudly to his friends.  
  
***  
  
The day was bad, it seemed as if everyone was more disgust of her then they already are. The four guys have been what everybody look up to. They are like idols to them. And anyone criticizing them is like criticizing the whole school. Everybody seem different to her. Some people she doesn't even know pointed and laugh at her in the hall. Just when she is passing the hall to lunch, there stood everyone gathering around and looking at something. She pushed through the crowd to see what they're looking at. Once everyone saw her, some people stopped talking and some laughed harder. To her horror, sticking on the wall, was a paper with a enlarged picture of her. She recognized the picture. It was from her high school year book. It was the worst picture she had ever took. But in the paper hanging on the wall, someone added glasses to her face, probably by a computer. And with big letters, it said "forever geek". There was no question on who did that. She ripped the paper out of the wall instantly. Later, she found out that there was more of those picture upstairs. What's worse was that it was hung all along the wall. It took her a while to get it all off. She was so mad and embarrassed at the same time. Finally, after being tired and exhausted, she went down to the cafeteria. There, seated in the cafeteria was the four guys. She had never seen them in the cafeteria probably because they think that they are too rich for the school's cafeteria. Madly she went straight to them. She knew that they all saw her. But as soon as they saw her coming towards them. They all started to eat their food, pretending not to see her coming.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" she ask them.  
  
"What?" Syaoran ask.  
  
She scoffed "What?. You know what you did. How did you get my picture?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran ask again, pretending to be clueless.  
  
"You know the picture that you guys wrote, forever geek" she said and then Syaoran burst to laughter "and stick it to the walls! You did it didn't you?"  
  
"Hey! You don't have evidence that we did it. So..." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura got so mad that she picked up his pudding and then poured it to his head. She quickly left and left Syaoran speechless and surprised at the same time.  
  
Sakura was so hungry and mad at the same time. She got lunch and made she sat somewhere she can't see the four guys. It's either that Syaoran is going to beat her up or that they will all beat her up. The lunch she had tasted irregular and worse than usual. She spit the food out and realized that it was all black. She took out her mirror and saw her teeth all black. She thought of Syaoran and then gave a tired sigh. The rest of the day didn't go too well. There was paper sticking in the back of her that she doesn't know about. And then her homework was stolen. Then her locker was gratified on and her stuff (nothing too important to her) was took from her locker. She sat on glue super glue and was glued to her seat too. It too her at least a hour to get out. She knew that it was all Syaoran and his friends that did all this.She heard during class, that some people got courage (probably from the example of her), to yell at the four guys when they were being bullied. But in the end, they got beaten really badly. She wondered why the four guys didn't just beat her up. She got let go too easy. But the day was over, and it was time for her to get out. Outside the class, she saw Zhachary in the corner.She rushed up to him.  
  
"What happened to you?" she ask.  
  
He grunted in pain "I got beat up by those four guys"  
  
"Why?" she ask.  
  
"Because...." Zhachary grunted and stood up.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The halls was crowded with students as they were trying to get to next period successfully.   
  
"Hey kid, get out of our way!" Zhachary heard a voice behind him said. Zhachary turned around. It was the "F4". He was trembling.  
  
"Did you hear us?" Syaoran ask "Get out of our way!"  
  
"Stop being so rude!" Zhachary said with all his strength. He thought of the courage Sakura had when she talked like that to them and they didn't even did anything. So in the end, F4 might even listen to them.  
  
"You know who we are? We're F4. You have no right to speak like that to us!" Yukito said.  
  
"Well, I think Sakura is right, you guys have to learn manners!" Zhachary said with his trembling voice.  
  
"What, I don't think I heard you right" Takashi said.  
  
"Yeah, I think you heard" he said.  
  
Before he knew it, Yukito and Syaoran's knuckles was in his face. And later joined by Takashi. The three beat him up until, there was bruises everywhere.  
  
"And why on earth would you do that? Aren't you usually scared of them" she ask.  
  
"Well, you cant blame me! You did much worse things to them and they didn't beat up you" he said.  
  
"Yeah, because guys cant hit girls!" she said.  
  
"Trust me, I saw them beat a lot of girls up before. Including today"  
  
"Oh my gosh, just don't mess with them, ok?" Sakura ask "Are you ok? Do you want me to go home with you?"  
  
"No, I think I can manage to get home alone" Zhachary said.  
  
She went out the school and was just in time to see F4 entering their car. She rushed to them and knocked on the window of the car demanding them to come out. They were pretending not to see her and faced the other way. But finally Eriol opened the window.  
  
"Oh Eriol! You always ruin everything!" she heard Syaoran said.  
  
"What do you want?" Takashi ask.  
  
"Why the hell did you guys beat up my friend, Zhachary for?" she ask.  
  
"What?" Syaoran ask "Are we suppose to know who that is? We beat up numerous of people today and too bad we don't remember all of them"  
  
"Well, I don't care. I don't think you have the right to beat them up! Get out of this car right now!" she demanded.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" Syaoran said to his three friends and then glared at her and simply said "Make me"  
  
"What? You better come out or--" she started to scream but then a group of guys appeared in back of her.  
  
"Hey girl..." one of the guy said "I can't believe you can let a girl yell at you like that! I thought you guys were so tough"  
  
"And who the hell are you?" she ask the unknown guy. F4 got out of their car.  
  
"I don't think we have introduced ourselves clearly. We're the F4. My name is Syaoran. Their names are Eriol, Yukito, and Takashi. And we're brothers" Syaoran said and then pointed at each of them like he's introducing.  
  
"What?" Sakura ask, very confused "I already know you are!" The only thing that she didn't know was that they had called themselves "F4".  
  
"And they're" Yukito pointed at the other group "is the loser group that tries to copy F4 that calls themselves "Black Teen". You may ask yourself why such a gay name? But...oh well. Their name is Leon, Randy, Drew, and Bobby"  
  
"What is this? Some kind of joke? I don't care who you guys are!" Sakura said.  
  
"Thought you would like to know some losers" Takashi said.  
  
"You're the ones who are the losers" Sakura said.  
  
"That's right" Leon chuckled.  
  
"And you guys too" Sakura said to them.  
  
"Oh all right! I'll get this girl for you!" said Randy.  
  
Eriol went in front of her, as if he is protecting her. All of a sudden, her face felt hot. Eriol was the only guy that haven't said anything bad to her. And he was the best looking from all of them.  
  
"Get away! I thought you were a coward, or are you just a anti-war?" Randy said with a laugh.  
  
"Yo, that's it!" Syaoran said wanting to punch them but Takashi and Yukito stopped him.  
  
"I'll just leave here" Sakura said.  
  
"Wait, who said you can leave?" Leon ask.  
  
"What do you want?" she ask.  
  
"Just leave!" Syaoran said "Look, no one can hurt her except us."  
  
Leon just chuckled.  
  
"You can shut up, ok? And stop acting like a snob. You're not rich, ok? You're just as poor as me. I don't even know why you think you're any different from me. And you have no right to be at anyone up! You're not even their brothers!" she said. They all looked at her silently with their mouths dropping.  
  
Before anyone could hold back Syaoran, she felt a big punch in her face and then in the rest of her body. She realized that she was lying down the floor and he was kicking her stomach.The rest of F4 was holding Syaoran back but Syaoran was too strong for them. He just continue kicking her. The Black Teen was just staying there and smiling. Later, they left soundlessly while with smiles in their face. Finally Syaoran stopped kicking her. She knew that there was blood everywhere from her nose. Tears was running through her eyes.  
  
"You better not say what you just say again!" he said.  
  
She got her strength to stand up. "And what if I do?" she said it in his face. His knuckles was an inch away from her face but she fell to the floor before he can hit her again.  
  
"Yo! Is she dead?" Yukito ask.  
  
"Help her up!" Eriol said. "Syaoran! Help her up. Come on!"  
  
Before she knew it, someone picked her up. She was carried to the car. She sat in the car.  
  
"Where are you going?" she ask weakly.  
  
"Where you want me to go?" she heard Eriol ask. She felt too painful and weak to open her eyes. She was never beaten this badly before. There was open cuts everywhere and blood stains was in her clothes. Her nose had stopped bleeding.  
  
"I don't want you to go anywhere!" she said her voice when from high to low and then she took all her strength to say "But I want you to beat that damn Syaoran for me!"  
  
She opened her eyes and then before she knew what she was doing, she used all her energy and opened the car door and ran away as far as she can. Once her leg can't take it anymore, she just fell to the ground and rested there with tears falling down her eyes.  
  
"Look what you did" Yukito said to Syaoran.  
  
"What? At least I didn't expel her from the school. You heard what she said?" Syaoran ask innocently.  
  
"You shouldn't have beat her!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll forget all about it. Watch! I mean, come on! She was the first person I ever saw that talked to us that way!" Syaoran said. "Yeah...I've never been treated that way before..."  
  
The sky was getting dark and her energy was fully restored. Sakura's whole body ached like never before. She got her bike and rode home as fast as she could. She has decided never to go back to the school ever again. Her parents was so happy and proud when she got accepted. They even wanted to throw a party to tell everyone but she told them not to. She wonder how it will be if her parents found out that she quitted the school. Even if she didn't quit, she thought, F4 will probably kick her out of the school tomorrow. She wouldn't even go back to school if she was paid a thousand dollars to do so. The only way she'll go back is if F4 leave the school and never come back. In an instant she felt as if her life is ruined by them. The sun was setting casting a brilliant light over the skies. There was still bruises in her face and cuts in her arms. She walked slowly up to her house and try to fix herself up, even though there is not much she can do. She opened the door. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking. She tried to get to her room before, her mother comes out of the kitchen to see her.  
  
"Why are you so late today?" her mother ask from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh nothing" she said rushing to her bedroom. But it was too late, her mother was in back of her. She put her face down and tried to cover it her back faced to her.   
  
"You look so suspicious!" her mother said "What is up? Turn around and let me see you"  
  
Sakura didn't know why but tears started to pour down her face. What would her mother say if she saw her face. She had never gotten into any fights before. And she was known for being a goody-good two shoes. She need to think quick for some excuses.  
  
"Mom, I fell off my bike and I'm all messed up now, so I don't really want to look at you" she said wiping her tears.  
  
Her mom turned her around and gasped. "It must of have fell of your bike really hardly then! Look at your bruises. It looked like someone punched you or something. And why are you crying?"  
  
"Mom...I don't feel like talking right now" she said.  
  
"Is it because of F4?" her mom ask.  
  
"How do you know them?" she ask surprisingly.  
  
"Who doesn't know them?" her mom ask.  
  
"Oh...it's not them...Look, I really want to go to my room first" Sakura said and then rushed to her room. 


End file.
